


I'm Not Making the Obvious Pun For This

by AstraKiseki



Category: Exalted
Genre: Bad Puns, Gods, I REGRET NOTHING, M/M, Oral Sex, Sidereals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-12
Updated: 2012-02-12
Packaged: 2017-10-31 01:16:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/338297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstraKiseki/pseuds/AstraKiseki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Salary 5 isn't the only Background you need to do a god.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Not Making the Obvious Pun For This

There were times when Sacre wondered just what Caste he truly was. He knew his eyes were blue, the color of the skies over a city long gone, marking him as a Chosen of Serenity, yet here he stood in a private library of the Forbidding Manse, surrounded by a hundred texts that he had never even heard of back in Telleimare, face to face with a being in a simple white robe who was inconveniently blurred by the distinct lack of his glasses, taken by the person before him when he had turned the corner, looking for someone.  
  
His first instinct had been to lash out, to cry out with a single note of surprise and anger, but his self-control always came first, Ending the impulse to wield the skill of the Heart Breaking Blade. After all, Expected Pain had not called out to him, which meant he was in no danger. The skills he had learned from the Bier were the ones he used almost every day without a thought, almost as natural as breathing. Sometimes, when the skies of Yu-shan were bright with Saturn in the lead, the young Sidereal wondered…  
  
"You are a Chosen of Venus," The figure’s voice shook Sacre out of the moment of thought with an echo that the Chosen’s ears recognized as divine, “Not Jupiter." The god returned the spectacles to their perch on Sacre's nose, a finger that had the sheen of metal and the gleam of essence tracing a chilled trail away before letting him get a better view of the speaker.   
  
He had thought the deity had been nothing but gentle curves, but with the artifact lenses in place, it became obvious that each curve was formed by a handful of facets, and its face was a porcelain face studded with gems where a human’s eyes and mouth would be, all three colored like Northern-kissed ivy, his glasses marking them as places where power was focused. "Which means you need permission to be here.” The feminine mask tilted somewhat sideways with a loud click before continuing to speak. “Do you have someone's permission, young Serenity?" The blue-green spheres darkened for a moment as it finished.  
  
Sacre closed his eyes as he sank down to one knee, tilting his head downward at the precise angle his sifu had advised him to use on speaking to gods outside of the Lute until he was sure of his rank. "Unfortunately, I do not.” Heat rose to his cheeks as he spoke, the hand behind his back gripping the silk that wrapped around his thin frame, a forest green robe he had sewed himself. “My sifu, Orradi Filia, advised me to find the keeper of this library."  
  
“And you have found me, young Sidereal.” Another click as the goddess’s voice towered over him, a note of surprise in the echo of divinity. “Orradi sent you? You must have begged her.” An angular hand cold enough to make him shiver slightly cupped his chin and tilted it upward. “What pretty words you must have used.”  
  
The young man’s lips twitched as he let out a soft breath. “Oh no. I simply told a few jokes. A good pun is its own re-word.” He added without a hint of embarrassment, “In all honesty, yes, I did have to.”  
  
“I see.” The god tilted Sacre’s chin to the side, “I am curious, young Serenity. Perhaps if you show what your mouth can do…” A laugh bubbled out of Sacre’s throat as he opened his eyes, looking up at the god’s mask with a broad grin. The spirit seemed somewhat displeased.  
  
“No, no, it is not a rejection, Lioar Omucarneo, Liege of Once Known but Forgotten History.” He leaned his burning cheek into the deity’s hand as he explained with shut eyes, letting his other knee quietly touch the carpet as he relaxed. “I have actually done so before.” The Serenity had used sex before as a bargaining chip, even before he had looked up one starry night and had accepted his fate. If one little action would grant him access to all of these books… “And I am willing to do so again.”  
  
Lioar chuckled. “Then let us see what you can do, young Chosen.” There was the familiar rustle of fabric before him, and Sacre opened his eyes-   
  
To see something he definitely did not expect. The god had parted the white cloth to reveal a faceted shaft much like the rest of his body, traced with the prismatic steel that all deities possessed as a part of their essence. A lead weight dropped into Sacre’s stomach as he stared for a long moment before he flicked up his focus to the god’s expressionless face.  
  
“Is there something wrong, little Serenity?”  
  
Of course. The spiders would never have let it be that easy. But… The Sidereal smiled slightly, letting his mind improvise. “I haven’t done this with a man. Never really came in the mail.” All he needed to do was think of the goal and he could forget what he was going to do…  
  
“Aah.” The god returned the smile, the gemstone flowing into the form of an upward curve before reaching out his hand and weaving his fingertips into Sacre’s black hair and pulling him towards him. “Then I will have you learn the Secrets. Open your mouth, little Sidereal.”  
  
Sacre let his lips part and bent his head down to catch the fleshy tip, before a spark startled him, making him pull back, back into the cradle of the god’s firm hands. He glanced up hesitantly, reaching up to adjust his glasses with a hint of curiosity. The essence flow on the phallus had flickered when his lip had touched it. Keeping his eyes on the mask, he tried again, brushing his tongue across the starmetal.  
  
Both Sacre and Lioar jumped at the faint electricity dancing under the metal reacting. “Careful.” The glow in the god’s eyes had vanished, a hand petting the side of his face, each touch making Sacre’s hair raise. “Take it in.” The Serenity continued, his eyes returning to the thickening organ as he watched essence slowly gather in it, like blood in a human’s.  
  
Even as he felt disgusted by performing and by how he was so easily bribed, the scholar, the Serenity in him couldn’t help to enjoy it as the god’s hands convulsed faintly as he gingerly took it into his mouth, listening to the whispered instructions of where to apply just a little pressure with his tongue, beginning to taste something strong, cold in the back of his throat and familiar in the back of his mind.   
  
Finally, Sacre had to break away with a cough and a deep breath, needing precious air before he continued working on... Sacre was trying his hardest not to think of it as a cock, but that was the best word for it as he looked over the frames of his spectacles out of curiosity. By essence sight, both flesh and steel were glowing an emerald-tinged blue, while his unaided eyes could see the flesh glowing an almost imperceptible white, including precum that was glistening at the very tip of his glans.  
  
“Not bad, Chosen. Though I suggest breathing,” Lioar’s voice called him back from his distraction, his grip relaxing. “Through your nose, if you can.” Sacre nodded in understanding, shifting slightly to let blood flow to his feet again, covering his mouth to cough before doing anything. “I have a request.” The god’s lips were set in a curve that had an edge of wicked mischief. “Write your name. I do not know it., clever Vizier.”   
  
The Serenity snorted with a grin, rising up to gently lick the tip again, wondering why it tasted so much of a name that was on the tip of his tongue, tracing out the lines of the first syllable. Sa. His eyes shut, thinking about the mnemonics he used to recall the hieroglyphics of Old Realm, his face beginning to flush as he heard the ethereal groans over him. Something in him began to throb in response.  
  
“Sa…” ka The second syllable he shifted slightly to the right, letting his lips brush as lightly as the feather-shaped symbol he was drawing, a light puff of air across the glans. A small part was disturbed, horrified that he could even think about doing this, bowing his head to take in more of the god’s cock and adding the final part of his first name, re, a serpentine shape that demanded he had to slide his tongue back to the crown now within his mouth. The rest of him twitched at each time a spark ran though his body, Air-aspected essence that shouldn’t be there in a Celestial god’s body.  
  
The god’s otherworldly sigh as Sacre pulled back made his own body react harder, legs tensing, one hand keeping his own anatomy from being obvious, the reaction of gritting his teeth repressed just long enough to keep himself from biting down on metal or flesh. “My first name.” He whispered, opening one eye to check on the light before him. As he expected, it was much brighter now, pulsing with enough essence that the Sidereal would have mistaken it for an artifact.  
  
“Sa-ke-re…. Sacre?” The god grasped his chin again, forcing Sacre to meet a pair of eyes that blazed a hungry green, the traces of blue completely gone. “A first name? You have another, little Sacre Serenity?” The Serenity reached up and curled his hands around the base of the god’s valor, licking a clean line with a shudder that he was beginning to doubt came from revulsion, especially after hearing that groan and finally a hand clutching at something other than his head.  
  
An arc and two additional curving lines, Si as he began to work faster, taking Lioar into his mouth. He needed to finish this before he even dared to think of asking for something else, before the surprised sounds and the gripping hands pushing him to take more encouraged something else in him.  
  
Whenever he doubted his caste, it was moments like this, reacting to the joys he brought in the same way, fervently tracing the profile of a man’s mask, ra, that reminded him such thoughts were in vain. He could hear the god gasping harder as he began to bob his head, returning to the same spot he had left to add another curve, his hand running along whorls of starmetal that crackled with energy that almost hurt and throbbing veins around the base. Lioar’s breath was faster.  
  
No.  
  
A rough square, hard on a pressure point, and then Sacre inhaled though his nose before burying the god’s member down his throat, writing the last three lines, a frown-  
  
And a flood of cold heat surged out. Before Sacre could move away fully, opening his eyes to see a splatter of pale essence on his face, Lioar pulled him away, a blur of power hiding his movement, his rational mind recognizing Principle of Motion, as he could feel his robes being parted, cool air on the one part he didn’t want the god to see, a hand on it and then wet, tight, hot heat. It would have been almost, almost enough, the rush of pleasure, coughing harshly and trying to breathe, but-  
  
“Si… Cyrano!”  
  
He heard his name just as Lioar locked lips with his, soft mounds pushing against him-  
  
And simply came. All the young Serenity could do was part his own lips to moan helplessly into the chill as the god, goddess, whatever the spirit was, held him close until he could breathe again and his thoughts were able to crawl back out of the sated state he had unceremoniously fallen into.  
  
Sacre reached up, running a finger down the facets of Lioar’s cheek before gingerly removed his glasses, shaking his head as he cleaned off the sticky substance off the lenses with a white cloth, noticing that he was the subject of a soft crush of breasts that hadn’t been there before, his mouth still filled with the taste of cold heat. “Huh. You can alter your gender.” He wiped away the traces of his dealings from his face with a grimace.  
  
The Liege of Once Known but Forgotten History chuckled, stroking Sacre’s hair as she sat in Sacre’s lap. “Yes, yes I can, Sacre Cyrano. Next time,” her body squeezed around him, beginning to make him stir again as she chuckled, “Perhaps I’ll let you put your mouth on that.”  
  
“So, it’s a deal?” His heart soared high with joy and relief, turning his head and reaching out to take a book before Lioar’s hand grasped his wrist, a contrast of pale white and dark tan.  
  
“Next time, little Serenity.” She pushed the book back onto the shelf before moving his hand to an angular breast. “For now, we are going to get acquainted more, don’t you agree?”  
  
Sacre shuddered softly as he gently played with a pointed nipple. “Why am I not at all shocked, while I am low on air that you would,” He lifted up the nub and licked it once with a wan smile, “still have the energy to-“  
  
Lioar pulled his chin up again and shoved her tongue in his mouth hard, until he almost ran out of breath, before breaking the kiss and whispering, “And for that, you aren’t walking out of this library on your two legs. Just shut up and kiss me.”

**Author's Note:**

> Sacre blew. :3


End file.
